


Dreaming of Camp Half-Blood

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demigod AU, Dream is a son of Poseidon, Gen, George is a son of Hera, Low-key DNF, Sapnap is a son of Ares, basically The Lightning Theif, but with the Dream Team, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and George are attacked by a monster from the Underworld during their school trip, leading them to discover that that the characters from their Greek mythology text books are not only real, but also want them dead. Dream is the Son of Poseidon, George is the son of Hera, and neither of them should exist. This means they are the prime suspects when Zeus's master lighting bolt is stolen. Dream and George must join forces with Sapanp, son of Areas to find the bolt and discover who the real thief is.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically The Lighting Thief, but with the Dream Team. That means none of our favorite PJO demigods make an appearance in this story. All of the other PJO characters do, though, including Chiron and Mrs. Dodds.

Dream didn’t want to be a half-blood.

Half-bloods never had it easy. They spent their entire lives fighting, just for them to get killed in nasty, painful ways. Dream didn’t want to die painfully. He just wanted to go home and play video games with his friends.

Apparently the fates didn’t want him to spend his life playing video games. They had that in common with his mother.

That particular day, Dream had a bad feeling about it before it even started.

The entire school was supposed to take a trip down to the Metropolitan Museum of Art as something of an end of year celebration. Dream wasn’t a huge fan of art, nor did he find history particularly interesting. He didn’t even like field trips. He had a tendency to get into trouble in the classroom, and it was so much worse when all of the teachers were on edge because they didn’t want the general public to know that their students were a bunch of obnoxious delinquents.

At least Dream had been assigned to their latin teacher, Mr. Brunner’s, group along with his field trip buddy and best friend Sapnap. 

Unfortunately, they were the only middle schoolers in the group. The rest of their group was made up of freshmen, including a guy named George who absolutely hated Dream and Sapnap.

Admittedly, that was their fault. At the beginning of the semester, Dream and Sapnap had snuck into the high school dormitories and stolen a bunch of stuff, including Geroge’s school laptop. They’d downloaded some questionable material onto George’s computer before turning it into the lost and found. The school had put George on probation, which pissed off George, who rarely got into trouble, and did pretty well academically. George had integrated the entire student body to find out who’d messed with his laptop. Eventually, one of Dream’s fellow eighth graders sold him out.

George had been keeping to himself all morning, which Dream was grateful for. If it had been up to him, he would have just given George his space and been grateful that the older boy wasn’t trying to make their life more difficult, but apparently Sapnap had other plans. He’d been sneaking bites of his peanut butter sandwich all through the tour, and had nealy finished, but he looked down at the last piece of crust and his eyes lit up. Dream could see he had a plan that was bound to land someone in trouble.

Sapnap ficked the piece of bread forward, hitting George, who was walking a few paces in front of them, square in the head. George turned, fire burning in his eyes.

“I’m going to kill him,” George whispered to one of his friends. He sounded like he meant it.

“You’re already on probation,” His friend reminded him quietly, looking from George to Sapnap with a worried expression.

George sighed, and turned his attention back to Mr. Brunner.

Dream turned and saw Mrs. Dodds, their math teacher, watching them with an angry glare.

Mrs. Dodds hated everyone. She gave Dream and Sapnap detention every other day, it seemed. Oddly enough, George seemed to get on her bad side almost as often, despite being a far better student than with Dream or Sapnap. One night, the three of them had been stuck erasing answers out of math books until midnight. George had muttered, “I don’t even think she’s human.” Sapnap had said “For once, you’re right.”

Mr. Brunner was talking about Greek funeral art. There was an intricate funeral steel behind him

Next to him, Sapnap snorted and gestured to a naked guy on the steel.

Dream said, “The gods clearly liked him. I wonder why he died.”

George spun around. “Would you shut up?”

He clearly had spoken louder than he ment too. 

Everyone turned to look at him. A few people giggled. 

“George,” Mr. Brunner said, “Do you have something to share with the group?”

George’s face turned bright red. “No sir.”

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the steel. “Perhaps you would like to tell us what this picture represents.”

George stood up a little straighter and said with confidence, “That’s Kronos, eating his kids.”

“”Yes,” Mr. Brunner said. “And he did this because...”

George’s confidence seemed to shrink slightly. “Well, Kronos was the king god, and--”

“God?”

“Titan. And he didn’t trust his children, who were the gods. So Kronos ate them. But His wife, Rhea, I think, hid Zeus and gave his a rock to eat instead. Later, when Zeuz grew up, he tricked his dad into barfing up his siblings. Then there was a big war between the gods and the Titans.” George paused. “And the gods won.”

Next to Dream, Sapnap scoffed. “Why does he even know all that? It’s not like he'll ever use it.”

“Excellent question, Sapnap,” Mr. Brunner said. “Dream, perhaps you would like to take this question. Why does this matter in real life?”

George giggled. “Busted.”

Dream thought about the question, then shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“No?” Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. “Half credit, Dream.”

Dream wanted to scream. Why did George get the questions about the story and Dream had to answer abstract questions about why a bunch of stories about long dead people matters?

On that note,” said Mr. Brunner. “It’s time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?”

The class wandered off, George’s friend huddling around him, and trying to make him feel better about accidentally getting called out by Mr. Brunner. Sapnap was looking remarkably happy with himself, probably glad that George was upset.

Dream was going to ask him, but Mr. Brunner said, “Dream.”

Dream told Sapnap to keep going and said, “Sir?”

Mr. Brunner gave Dream a disappointed look, one that was full of seriousness and something that almost resembled sadness. 

“You must learn to answer my question.”

“About the Titans?”

“About real life and how your studies apply to it. What you learn from me is vitally important, and I will only accept the best from you.”

Dream didn’t think that was fair. He did his best, he really did, but it was hard. Besides, it was Latin class. Important? Sure, but it wasn’t life or death. 

But Mr. Brunner still expected him to excel. He expected Dream not to learn all of the names and facts, spell them correctly, and then apply them to real life, apparently. It was impossible.

Dream muttered something about trying harder, and Mr. Brunner told him to go outside and eat his lunch.

Dream’s classmates were gathered on the front steps of the Met. Dream noticed George, sitting with his friends, smiling over some joke. He seemed to have gotten over his previous embarrassment.

Sapnap was sitting on the edge of the fountain, away from the rest of the students. He looked like he was looking out for something, though Dream couldn’t imagine what.

Dream took a seat next to his friend. Subpoena asked, “Detention?”

“Nah, not from Brunner. I just wish he’d lay off me. It’s just Latin.”

Sapnap opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Finally he said, “Are you going to eat your apple?”

Dream laughed, but gave it to him. “Maybe you shouldn't have thrown the last of your sandwich at George.”

“George deserves it.”

“Fair enough.”

Dream looked around, taking in everything around me. There were dark clouds coming in over the horizon. It was unusual to have thunderstorms in the city this time of year, but Dream sort of hoped it would rain, nonetheless.

Dream was about to unwrap his own sandwich when George appeared in front of them with his friends and dumped his half-eaten lunch in Sapnap’s laugh.

“Oops,” George giggled. He adjusted the white sunglasses that were perched on top of his dark hair.

Sapnap was on his feet in a second and Dream was right behind him. 

“You’re going to apologize,” Dream said

George’s smile darkened into a much more threatening look. “Or what, Dream?”

George reached out his arms and shoved Dream back, not hard enough to hurt, but certainly hard enough to send a message.

Dream needed to stay calm, he knew that. Losing his temper would just get him in trouble. But he was so mad that his mind went blank. A wave roared in his ears.

Dream didn’t remember touching him, but the next thing he knew, George was sitting on his butt in the fountain, water dripping from his hair. “Dream pushed me!”

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to them.

George’s friends were whispering.

“Did you see--”

“--the water--”

“--it like grabbed him.”

Dream didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he was in trouble.

Mrs. Dodds fixed her dark, beady eyes on us. “Now boys--”

“I know,” George grumbled. “A month erasing workbooks.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Mrs. Dodds looked from Dream to George and said, “Both of you, come with me.”

“Wait!” Sapnap said. “I started the fight, and I pushed George. It was all me.”

Sapnap was not usually the one to take the fall, even if he was guilty. Dream stared at him, slightly touched.

“I don’t think so,” Mrs. Dodds said.

“But--”

“Stay. Here.”

Sapnap looked at Dream desperately.

“It’s okay. That’s for trying.”

“Boys, now.”

Dream shot George a glare that he returned before turning to face Mrs. Dodds, but she was already by the steps of the museum. 

How did she get there so fast?

George and Dream followed Mrs. Dodds up the stairs. Halfway up, Dream glazed back to see Sapnap standing in front of Mr. Bruinner, telling him something with wild hand gestures. Mr. Brunner watched him with a stoic expression. 

When Dream looked up, Mrs. Dodds and George were already inside, at the entrance hall.

Okay, Dream though, maybe Mrs. Dodds was going to make him buy George a dry shirt from the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn’t the plan.

They followed her deeper into the museum, eventually stopping back by the Greek and Roman stuff.

They were alone in the gallery.

Mrs. Dods stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making a weird noise in the back of her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, Dream was nervous. It was weird being alone with George, and it was even weirder being alone with Mrs. Dodds. She looked like she wanted to pulverize someone.

“You two have been giving us problems,” She said.

Dream glanced at George, then said, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Did you really think you could get away with it?”

Get away with pushing George? Get away with not knowing the answers to Mr. Burner’s questions?

“We’ll do better,” George tried.

“We’re not fools,” Mrs. Dodds said. “We know it must be one of you. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.”

Dream and George shared a look, silently asking each other what they’d done.

All Dream could think of was the secret stash of candy that he and Sapnap sold out of their dorm room. Or maybe they’d finally figured out that Dream had framed George for the explicit material on his laptop and they were going to put him on probation for it, or, worse, make him apologize to George.

“Well?” Mrs. Dodds demanded.

“I don’t know. . .” Dream began.

“Your time is up.”

Then, the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her leather jacket melted into leathery wings. She wasn’t human, she was a shriveled hag with bat wings and a mouth full of fangs, and she was going to kill Drema and George.

She lunged at George, and he yelped and hit the deck and rolled to the side, moving faster than Dream would have thought him capable of.

Then, things got even stranger. 

Mr. Brunner, who’d been out in front of the museum moments before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

“What ho, Dream!” He shouted, and tossed the pen in the air.

Mrs. Dodds turned and lunged at Dream.

Dream let out a yelp and stumbled to the side. He snached the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit his hand, it wasn’t a pen anymore, it was a full sized bronze sword.

Mrs. Dodds spun towards Dream with a murderous look in her eyes. 

Dream was shaking so bad that he almost dropped the sword.

“Die, honey!” Mrs. Dodds shrieked and flew straight at him.

Absolute terror flooded his body, and Dream did the only thing that came naturally. He swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her body and passed clean though as though she were made of water.

She let out a bone chilling screech, and dissolved into powder, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and the sound of her scream still echoing through Dream’s skull.

George stared at Dream from his place on the floor.

Dream looked down at the pen in his hand.

“What just happened?” George whispered.

“I think I accidentally vaporized my pre-algebra teacher.”

Dream walked over to George and offered him a hand to help him up. George took it and Dream pulled him up, though George looked unsteady on his feet.

The two boys walked outside wordlessly.

It had started to rain.

Sapnap was waiting for them outside. He looked at George.

“I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.”

George asked, “Who?”

“Our teacher. Duh.”

Dream blinked.They had never had a teacher named that.

“Not funny, Sapnap,” Dream said.

Sapnap simply rolled his eyes and walked away.

Dream saw Mr. Brunner sitting at the base of the steps, reading a paperback book, like he’d never moved.

Dream went over to him.

He looked up. “Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Dream.”

Dream handed him the pen. He hadn’t even realized he was still holding it.

“Mr. Brunner, where is Mrs. Dodds?”

He stared blankly. “Who?”

“The other chaperone. Out math teacher. Mrs. Dodds.”

He frowned and say forward, looking concerned. “I don’t know of a Mrs. Dodds. Are you feeling alright?”

Dream glance back at George. He was sitting alone against the wall, looking thoroughly bewildered.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dream said before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a second chapter.

The next couple weeks were the absolute worst. 

Dream had had weird moments in his life, but he’d never had a complete hallucination. On the bus ride home, Dream had continued pressing Sapnap about Mrs. Dodds, but either he was really good at playing dumb, or he really had no idea who Mrs. Dodds was.

The rest of their classmates seemed equally convinced. When a petite blond named Mrs. Kerr, a woman Dream had never seen in his life, walked onto the bus, no one seemed to think anything of it.

For nearly a week, Dream tried to pressure Sapnap into admitting that Mrs. Dodds was real, but his friend didn’t give in.

Dream almost believed he was losing his mind.

Almost.

He hadn’t spoken to George since the incident, but when George passed him in the hall, he would offer Dream a nod or even a small smile. The gestures were borderline friendly, a far cry from their previous rivalry.

The weather got even weirder. One night, a thunderstorm blew out a window in Dream’s dorm, and a few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down fifty miles from their school.

Dream hated everything. He felt like he was losing his mind, and every time he tried to talk to his best friend about it, Sapnap treated him like he was nuts. Dream’s grade fell, and he gave up entirely in most of his classes.

The headmaster sent Dream’s mother a letter that made it official: he wasn’t invited back next year. 

With finals nearly upon them, the only class Dream studied for was Latin. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but every time he tried to go to sleep without reviewing his Latin notes, Mr. Brunner telling him that his class was vital to Dream ran through his head. 

When had Dream started believing that?

Dream was laying in bed, trying to figure out the difference between Chiron and Charron when there was a knock at his door. He wasn’t sure who it could be, since the only person he really talked to was Sapnap, and Sapnap wouldn’t knock, since he was Dream’s roommate.

Dream tossed his book aside and opened the door. George was standing outside, fidgeting with his sunglasses nervously.

“Oh. Hey,” Dream said awkwardly.

“Hello. I was wondering if we could talk.”

“About Mrs. Dodds?”

Relief flooded across George’s face. “I knew I wasn’t crazy. I knew it.”

“Well, we might be going crazy together.”

George wrinkled his nose. “I really don’t think I’d go crazy with you, of all people.”

“You never know.”

George shook his head and changed the topic. “So what happened? Why are we the only two that remember her? Is it because we were the only two who were there when she. . .” George trailed off.

“We weren’t the only two. Mr. Brunner was there.”

George tilted his head. “I’d wondered if I’d imagined that.”

Dream snorted. “That’s the part you think you imagined?”

“Shut up, Dream.” He sighed. “So Mr. Brunner was there. What does that mean?”

Dream considered it. 

“Maybe it means we should talk to Mr. Brunner.”

“Are you sure?”

“What could it hurt?”

Dream had already been kicked out of the school. There was nothing left that Mr. Brunner could do to him. 

Well, maybe he could refer him to a phycologist for hallucinating demon math teachers.

Dream and George left the dorms and made their way to the offices. Most of them were dark and empthy, my Mr. Brunner’s door was ajar and the light from his window stretched across the hallway floor.

They were just a few steps from the door when they heard voices. Mr. Brunner asked a question, and Sapnap said, “--just worried about George.”

They both froze and stared at each other. Why would Sapnap be talking to Mr. Brunner about George, of all people? 

George inched closer, and Dream followed, pressing himself closer.

“--watching Dream, but George is alone.” Sapnap was saying. “He doesn’t stand a chance if another kindly one shows up or something.”

“We’ll take care of it, Sapnap, but we need to get them away from each other first. If they talk, they'll begin to realize too much.”

“Maybe they need to realize. The solstice deadline--”

“Will have to be resolved without them. Let them be ignorant for as long as possible.”

“But they saw her!”

“Their imaginations. The mist over the students and staff will be enough if we can just keep them from speaking until the end of term.”

“Please,” Sapnap begged. “I can’t mess this up. You know what will happen if I do.”

“You’re not messing up anything. Dream is alive, and we’ve discovered George. Now we just need to keep them alive until next fall.”

Dream pressed forward, closer to George. The sudden weight pressing against Groerge’s back caused him to stumble forward, his foot slapping against the wall as he caught his balance.

Mr. Brunner went silent.

Dream and George shared a look before both booking it down the hall.

Dream slid into the nearer opened door, and shut it behind him and George.

A few seconds later, there was a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a large, dark shape paused in front of the glass before moving on.

Dream pressed close to George, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating.

Somewhere down the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. “Nothing. My nerves haven’t been right since the solstice.”

“Mine neither,” said Sapnap, “But I thought. . .”

“Go back to the dorm,” Mr. Brunner told him. “You’ve got a long day of exams tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.”

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner’s office.

Dream and Georgre stood pressed together in the dark for what felt like forever.

Finally, George whispered, “Did you understand any of that?”

“Not really,” Dream admitted. “They don’t want us to talk. We’ll confirm. . . Mrs. Dodds is real, I guess.”

George was quiet for a moment longer, then said, “They think we’re in some kind of danger.”

“And it will be worse if we talk,” Dream agreed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m glad we decided to talk,” George said.

“Me too.”

They waited for a moment longer, then slipped out of the room and headed back to their respective dorms.

Sapnap was lying on his bed, studying his Latin notes like he’d been there all night.

“Hey,” He said, bleary-eyed. “This test is going to kick my ass.”

Dream didn’t reply.

“You look awful, dude. You good?”

“Just tired.”

Dream looked away and started getting ready for bed. He could feel Sapnap watching him carefully.

Dream didn’t understand any of what he’d heard downstairs, but he did understand one thing. Mr. Brunner and Sapnap talked about him behind his back, and they wanted him to stay away from George.

Finals went by in a blur. Dream was pretty sure he failed all of them, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t talk to George any more about what they’d heard. George was busy with his own exams, and there wasn’t much more to say any way. They weren’t crazy, but they didn’t know what was really happening either.

On the last day of term, Dream shoved his clothes in his bag and went outside to sit on the bench in front of the dorm. He’d been avoiding Sapnap all week, and he wasn’t going to stop now.

Dream was lost in thought, and he didn’t notice George until he sat down on the bench next to him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

George asked, “So what are your summer plans?”

Dream didn’t have any. He was just going back home to his mom. Hopefully he’d be able to find a summer job. Maybe he could be a lifeguard.

“I’m going back to Florida,” Dream said. “And I’ll probably stay there until next fall. You?”

“Ah. I’m staying in the city. At least, until my parents decide to move again, but if you’re headed to the airport, we’re headed in the same direction for a bit.”

Dream was going to respond, but Sapnap appeared in front of them, bag in had.

As it turned out, Sapnap had booked a ticket on the same greyhound as Dream, which meant he was traveling with both George and Sapnap.

Dream expected Sapnap to have a problem with being stuck with George, but Sapnap was acting weird. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, like he was expecting a fight.

“Looking to take on some kindly ones?” George asked him.

For a second, Dream thought Sapnap might hit George.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Sapnap said sharply.

George confessed that he’d overheard Sapnap talking to Mr. Brunner.

“How much did you hear?” Sapnap demanded, shooting a nervous look at Dream.

“Oh, I heard too,” Dream said. “What’s the summer solstice deadline?”

Sapnap opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally, he said, “Look, I can’t tell you that, but you need to take these.”

He pulled two business cards from his pocket and handed them to Dream and George.

Half-Blood Hill  
Long Island, New York  
(800)009-0009

“What’s Half--” George started.

“Don’t say it out loud,” Sapnap grumbled. “That’s my summer address.”

“You have a summer address? Dream asked.

He shouldn’t have been too surprised. He didn’t know too much about Sapnap’s personal life, so it was possible his family had money.

“If you need something, call that number.”

“Why would I need anything from you?” George demanded.

Sapnap looked like he really, really wanted to punch George in the face. “Look, it’s my job to protect you two.”

Dream couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud at that.

All semester, he and Sapnap had been partners in crime, selling contraband candy, messing with George and cheating on tests. Sapnap was many things to Dream, but a protector wasn’t one of them. 

But Sapnap looked dead serious, which was somewhat rare.

Dream stopped laughing. 

“Sapnap, what exactly are you protecting me from?”

There was a deafening grinding noise under their feet. A burning smell filled Dream’s lungs. The diver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the road.

They were nearly in the city. So close, yet so far.

On the other side of the road, there was a fruit stand filled with delicious looking cherries and apples. There were no customers, just three old ladies knitting the largest pair of socks Drema had even seen. They looked like they could be the size of sweaters.

The weirdest thing about it though was they seemed to be looking right at Dream.

Dream turned to Sapnap, ready to make a joke about the weird old women checking him out, but Sapnap looked deathly pale. He’d gone still for the first time all day.

“Sapnap?”

“Are they looking at you?”

“Yeah,” Dream said. “Weird, isn’t it? Those socks would probably fit me, don’t you think?”

Sapnap started muttering something that Dream couldn’t quite make out, but certainly had a lot of curse words. 

Dream made a decision that he was going to regret.

He ditched Sapnap.

It was rude, he knew that, but his friend was acting really weird, and it was freaking Dream out. As soon as Sapnap looked away, Dream grabbed George’s sleeve and ducked into the nearest alleyway.

Dream’s flight wasn’t for hours. He had plenty of time to find another bus terminal and catch another bus to the airport.

“What was that?” George asked Dream aske they walked away. “Is Sapnap alway that weird?”

“No,” Dream answered quickly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

George had mentioned his family was from New York, so he decided to follow George.

They walked in comfortable silence. Thunder was echoing in the distance, and the clouds looked heavy overhead, but no rain fell.

They walked for about half an hour before Dream realized something was wrong. They were in a less well maintained part of town. The streets were nearly deserted, which made Dream feel uneasy. Wasn’t New York alway supposed to be busy?

“Where are we?” Dream asked.

“I don’t know,” George admitted. “I was just following the main road.”

“I thought you were from the city.”

“No, no. I said my parents lived in the city. They moved here about a month ago.” George suddenly looked panicked.

“George! Call someone. Do you have a phone?”

He looked embarrassed. “No. Do you?”

“No.”

They looked around, lost.

And then Dream heard the growl.

He turned. In an alleyway across the street, there was a massive shadow moving. Another, louder growl echoed off the brick walls.

“We should run,” George suggested.

Dream didn’t reply, he just turned and sprinted as fast as he possibly could

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys ever have really dumb ideas at three am while watching tiktok and you just have to write them? Yeah, me too.
> 
> Maybe someone else will get a laugh out of this.


End file.
